Not as Planned
by Chocolate Complex
Summary: If there was anything L learned from this experience, then that would be drinking and surveillance cameras do not go well together, at all.


_I don't own Death Note._

_Warning: What you are about to read is one of the many horrifying results of boredom and sleep deprivation. Beware of OOCness and errors such as typographical errors, grammatical errors and some other crap. _

_~ You have been warned. _

_Hope you enjoy reading. ~_

* * *

**One-shot:**

_**~ Not as Planned ~**_

* * *

It was just a usual day in the in the Kira Investigation Team's headquarters, and just as usual, Light, was cuffed to L, who was eating cake and drinking tea, and everyone was doing their designated role except for Matsuda who was secretly watching an action-romance Spanish telenovela. Much to his disappointment, it didn't take the long enough for the mass murderer, who is currently in an amnesiac state, to notice him and politely ask him to return to his job; however, looks like Matsuda's just totally in to this show and replied with an, "Awww, c'mon Light! This is totally going to help us in the Kira case. They give good suggestions on how to catch criminals".

Just when the brunette was about to tell him off, the world's greatest detective, scooted himself towards his colleague and observed the show closely. After seeing a tutorial on how to bake a cake, he has decided. He turned to his chain-mate and wryly said, "This is will very much be helpful for our case Light-kun.", the brunette sighed, "Not you too Ryuzaki", he rubbed his temples in distress. Hmm, but maybe a little break wouldn't hurt, the –cute– human panda has been working his ass off from the beginning of time after all. Nodding to himself, Light decided to let his computer hibernate and called a break for everyone–

–but only if he knew things would end up like this, he would never have allowed the raven haired man to watch that damn show, at all!

"Hey Light-kun, what do you say we loosen up and drink some booze, or at least that's how those people in the movie called it…?" asked L after learning from the soap opera that liquor enhances the honesty of a person.

By just looking at his eyes, Light could very well tell, L wanted to do something… something like, "Ryuzaki, are you doing this to make me confess that I'm Kira, which I am obviously not?" he groaned, frowning a bit.

L looked him straight in the eyes and nibbled on his thumb. In all honesty he simply replied, "Yes Light-kun, I am inviting you to drink in hopes to make you confess as Kira. I'm quite impressed that you were able to quickly apprehend that. The chances of you being Kira just rose up from 5% to 8%."

The suspected one clenched his fists, "You aren't giving up the suspicion of be being Kira anytime soon, are you Ryuzaki?" he muttered darkly, "Say, if I accept your invitation, will you finally believe that I'm innocent?" he suddenly beamed, sparkling a bit, which almost everyone, but L, found freaky.

"Depends." was L's direct answer as he licked his creamy fork, which led Light to stare at him.

'…_That tongue… somehow I can feel and imagine it explore my mout– DAMN IT LIGHT! What you are thinking right now is not at all righteous!' _just when Light scolded himself about being unrighteous, L licked the side of his icing covered mouth, _'… well screw righteousness, screw Kira, screw justice, screw L, screw everything, that's totally hot.'_

Light unconsciously yet continuously, blankly stared at his object of sexual frustration while he imagined things that cannot be mentioned in a Rated T fanfic such as this. He stared, and stared, and stared until finally, the world's greatest detective snapped him back to reality, "Light-kun, are you plotting ways to kill me? You seem to have been staring at me for the past 10 minutes."

Just like that, the Kira suspect was snapped back to reality, "Uh-huh? What? What are you– geez Ryuzaki! You're still on with that? No, I wasn't plotting ways to kill you because I'm not Kira!" he retorted, mentally thankful that he didn't erect or anything like that in front of the investigation team, especially, L. Yes, Ryuzaki of all people.

L chewed and swallowed his cake, after doing so, he turned back to Light and reoffered his invitation, "That aside Light-kun, do you accept or decline my invitation? Unless you are afraid that you may end up saying something that is inconvenient for you… then I would totally understand if you are to decline." Ryuzaki victoriously smirked.

Light sighed in frustration, "If this would prove my innocence then so be it… I accept your invitation Ryuzaki." was his reply.

"Watari, the liquor please…"

With that signal from L, fate began to pull the strings of events.

* * *

L thought that Light will not open up to him even when drunk if they were in front of the whole of the Kira Investigation Team, so he decided to have a drink with him in their room where he lied to Light and told him that he asked to chief Yagami to turn off the surveillance camera just for tonight. Obviously, L was lying, not that Light didn't know that, but decided to play along anyway.

At first, the two had a decent and intelligent conversation about justice and stuffs. As each hour passed by and the drunker they became, their conversation got farther from justice and Kira and Light learned to believe that there was in fact _no _surveillance camera watching them and all other lies L told him.

However, when L brought back the Kira and justice topic somehow, that's when things went really out of hand.

"You know Light-kun… you fit pretty well as Kira… in all honesty even though I say those percent things about you being Kira… I fully believe that you're Kira… my gut tells me so." L murmured, loud enough for Light to hear but not enough for the team to catch with a blush on his cheeks as he chugged down his 10th bottle.

Finally, Light snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki –hiccup–? Enough about Kira… I am sick and tired of you mentioning Kira! This is _our date_! This is supposed to be about _us_! Not Kira –hiccup–!" he started with cheeks still heating red.

The size of L's eyes mismatched in confusion, "What are you talking about Light-kun? I don't remember inviting you on a date. As far as I am concerned, when you accepted this you are fully aware that this is solely for the Kira case." the raven haired detective reminded.

"Kira, kira, blah, blah, blah… I'm getting jealous Ryuzaki! Why is it always Kira in your mind? Why can't it be Light? Why can't it be me? Sometimes, I wish I really was Kira because even though he's a criminal, at least he's always in your mind –hiccup–!" Light managed to blabber out and suppress his hiccup till the end of his line.

"I don't understa–mphm!" Ryuzaki was cut off by Light's lips, which happened to have collided with his surprisingly.

Light was scooping L's head closer to his thus crashing their lips together. It didn't really surprise the mass murderer that the detective's lips were soft, simply because he has been daydreaming about this for a long time and it seems like he wasn't mistaking, L's lips were indeed soft. Slyly, the Kira suspect slid his tongue in world's greatest detective's mouth. Mhnm, tasted like rum cake, probably not as expected, but definitely a lot better.

While Light hungrily and lustfully explored his mouth, L just stared, still trying to absorb what exactly is happening.

When Light parted, the auburn brown haired boy explained the happening himself in his own way, "I love you Ryuuga Hideki, Ryuzaki, L, whatever the hell your name is… I love you~ and I hate the fact that you're thinking about Kira more than me… plus, about earlier, when I was staring at you… I wasn't just staring at you. I was imagining us having sex. Yes… the two of us~ –hiccup–" Light straightforwardly spoke.

Finally, it all clicked to L Lawliet. He finally grasped the situation he got himself into…

At the moment Light Yagami slipped his hand in his, L's, pants, whether his suspect was lying about being in love with him or not, either ways… he thought,

'_Maybe it would have been better if I really did ask them to turn off the surveillance camera… oh well… it can't be helped, what's not done earlier can never be done… not right now at least… not with Light-kun being hormonal and me being pinned down…'_

Yes… Light is–

* * *

While the others, especially Misa and chief Yagami, froze in horror at the scene being viewed in the television screen…

Matsuda froze, but not because of horror, rather because of shock… shock at…

"NO WAY! LIGHT'S THE SEME…?"

Uh-huh... now we know what Matsuda has been reading lately.

* * *

**End of Story: **_**The End**_

* * *

_Yeah, here I present to you, the fruit of my boredom and sleep deprivation. LOLz. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading._


End file.
